Pokemon Adventures
by ZeFrenchDudeThatWrites
Summary: will john ever beat the pokemon league find out in this action packed story
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Adventures Ep1 Legends Arrive/Zekrom Fusion Bolt

It was a boring afternoon in Ezarez Town the town where most people live in if they live in the Asiria Region its also where most people start their adventures in the world of Pokemon. And this is also where the legendary Red resides to this day but its also where are main character John currently lives and today is the day John begins his adventure to get the 8 required gym badges and to one day challenge the Pokemon League. "John wake up John wake up JOHN WAKE UP ALREADY " Johns mom yelled to her son sleeping soundly and if he didn't wake up in the next 30 minutes he wouldn't be able to get a starter Pokemon so she slapped him she slapped him so hard even the strongest men would cry from this slap "OWCHY OWCHY OWCHY what was that for"? "If you didn't wake up you would miss getting your starter Pokemon ". "Why didn't you say so gotta go". "Professor are you here "Yes, Yes I am so I think you want a starter Pokemon" The Professor said "Yes you guessed right". "Well your lucky you're the first one here so pick the one you want". There are 3 choices for Starting pokemon trainers to choose as their own starter pokemon there is Snivy, Tepig, And Oshawott a grass, fire, and water pokemon to suit the pokemon trainer and John picked using his favorite way to decide hard decisions like this CUTENESS so he picked Oshawott and the Professor gave him a Pokedex and started on his merry way.

As John walked through the grass a pokemon attacked him it was a Starly a birdlike pokemon and the pokedex started beeping and John went and grabbed the pokedex and it told him some information #396 Starly the starling Pokemon they flock around mountains and fields, in search of bug pokemon their singing is noisy. "Oshawott Go use Water Gun on starly" Oshawott shot the water blast but the smart starly evaded it "Darnet" then Starly used gust on Osawott "Dodge it" too late it hit Oshawott smack dab in the face and Oshawott fainted "Oh No I don't have any pokemon left somebody help me please " "Ill help you" and suddenly a Dragon-like pokemon appeared the pokedex beeped and beeped and John picked it up and it said the following info #149 Dragonite the Dragon Pokemon its been said that it nests in the sea, it helps sailors find land when they are shipwrecked "Wow dragonite sounds strong" and then Dragonite launched a Hyper Beam attack and the Starly fainted. "Thanks for the help mister" "Your welcome but train and get stronger so you can eventually get to the Pokemon League.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon Adventures Ep02 New Pokémon/ The Legend of Hypno!

In this episode I'm gonna not put the pokedex entries anyhoo enjoy!

Meanwhile at Ezarez town John's best friend Zen just had been able to get a starter Pokémon he chose Tepig the fire type Pokémon. Suddenly Zen's pokedex beeped and he opened it "Incoming Call from John" the machine said. "Hey John whats up" "Huh theres a Pokémon attacking the village" "I'm on my way then" Zen said as he ran out of town as fast as he could but as he ran he passed a poster his speed was so fast the wind blew the poster off the board on which it was placed on the poster it read Hypno Wanted $50,000,000 Reward. Zen was so surprised at the sight of John thrust against a tree by a telekinetic power that he didn't see the shadow looming over him from behind suddenly Zen was thrust against the tree right next to John "Catch it Zen it's the only way to beat it" John said weakly obviously deprived of his strength. Hmmm maybe the Pokémon runs off of human energy so it uses its psychic powers by depriving us of energy but maybe… Zen thought and he had a idea a great idea. "Tepig I choose you now use heat crash" Zen yelled as a red pig with a light on the end of his tail appeared and it ran towards the yellow Pokémon holding a pendulum and the faster Tepig ran the more fire burned in his eyes and around a burst of fire appeared and Tepig ran as fast as lightning and suddenly "Hypno use Hypnosis now" a person yelled from within the forest of leaves but suddenly John did the amazing he jumped and took the Hypnosis for Tepig. "John oh no" Zen said to his friend who was now sleep walking but completely controlled by Hypno and suddenly John ran towards Tepig and tried to catch it and he threw a pokeball it bounced off but then John jumped on Tepig and Tepig fainted. "Ha Pokeball go" Zen yelled as he threw the red and white ball and it quickly knocked the Hypno in the head it fell over then it went inside the pokeball but before it was completely went inside Zen saw something amazing Hypno had devolved into Drowzee. "Ok you crook what did you do to this poor Pokémon" John yelled boldly at the thicket of trees. "I am executive Sunrise of team Galaxy Storm and now your our number 4 targets you two so run you better or Galaxy Storm go" The man yelled out of the trees as a pokeball hit the ground and suddenly it opened and a Pokémon came out just this wasn't an ordinary Pokémon. "GWAHAHAHAHHAHAHA" the white pokemon yelled as it outstretched its tiny arms and suddenly its huge tail burnt with fire. "This is a Zekrom but its not right its not a Zekrom it's a Reshiram and a Zekrom fused together" Zen said recalling the prophecy carried on from his family century after century "This is Project XOX-29H-ZE2-Galaxy-Storm in other words its our strongest Pokémon in our command and we command all Pokémon well we soon will because we are team Galaxy Storm and we fight for the Pokémon so they will all be happy because they'll be forced to be happy under our control" the man said in the brambles obviously getting closer to the battle scene. "Now Tepig go Drowzee you too" Zen yelled as his Pokémon appeared "well you know how Zekrom has a unlimited amount of energy" Zen said as a smirk appeared across his face. "Yes I do" the man said even closer to the scene then before. "Well Drowzee lets use that" Zen said

Next time on Pokémon Adventures: can Zen and John beat Zekrom or will team Galaxy Storm take the victory and their Pokémon and a cat-like Pokémon appears Team GS wants it and bad will they get it find out next time in Pokémon Adventures.


End file.
